epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/the joker vs pennywise
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!!! THE JOKER VS.... PENNYWISE! BEGIN! Joker the clown prince of crime is coming to the sewers but i'm not looking for killer croc, i'm going up against this wannabe clown tim curry who couldn't keep up his stock, best not go up against me i will show you real fear, with my laughing gas your end is near, sure you will come back again but i will be waiting, cause by then your back will be aching, your past your prime and out of date which is why you got a reboot, now run off so i can steal your loot, i've won this battle already so best be running along, you'll wet your pantaloons by the this rap song, Pennywise the dancing clown coming into battle about to feat on your fear, hold on to your head if your head you hold dear, i'm not to cause heartache but your just gonna end up a sad clown, cause you can't even remember how you drowned, you were good as a killer but when adam west was batman it was just weird, i am winning this battle did i make myself clear?, you couldn't kill a bat while i couldn't kill kids, but atleast i scarred a child when i bit off his brothet goergie's lid, your tame by movie standards but when it comes to the dark knight, it's a wonder how you got cereal prize rights, Joker ha ha ha and here we go, i'm the true clown in this battle i hope that you know, i'll slice off your juggling balls make sure you never dance again, but when i saw the spider it shouldn't been your forever end, let's put a smile on that face and make sure you starve, like a pumpkin it's your torso i will carve, you forms can unerve me i have seen far worse, with my body coiunt it's bot a blessing and a curse, sure i couldn't kill batman but your couldn't kill a bunch of kids, but there's the sequel to coeme out of where you hid, Pennywise you think you can kill me but ever year or so i will be alive again, i will send back to harley *turns to harley's face* sorry mr.j, *turns back* you got not gumption in your crimes it's as old as time, not to mention your way past your prime, nothing against you but please please just stay dead, cause with the way you abuse harley harley you will never have a night in bed, you can't kill what comes back and that example is me, so just forfeit and drop to your knees, this will be the day the clown cried and i am starting with you, i will feast on your liver and make your organs into stew, Joker i am winning this battle pennywise your not gonna win. your chances of beating me are thin, nothing against ya but you let the kids get away, and just because they taste better well let me say, yout just not all that bright it clearly shows, so here's some advice on taking out foes, when you see them in your sights feast they're heads, otherwise ounce again you will end up dead, cause your never gonna learn what to do, in the end like you said we all float but you will too, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *SCARY CLOWN JUMPSCARES ARE SHOWN* AHHH! EPIC RAP BATTLES Category:Blog posts